


Best Day Ever, Thank You:

by knightriderlover100781 (stevedannolover100781)



Series: Fathers/Sons Series: [2]
Category: Knight Rider (2008)
Genre: Apologies, Character Death, Children, Death, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Forgiveness, Gen, General, Gun Violence, Gunplay, Guns, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Quality Time, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Sons, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2019-01-29 00:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12619316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/knightriderlover100781
Summary: *Summary: Michael & his son, Mike, are spending time together, What do they talk about?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy!!!!*





	Best Day Ever, Thank You:

*Summary: Michael & his son, Mike, are spending time together, What do they talk about?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy!!!!*

 

Mike Traceur, aka Michael Knight II, was enjoying the time that he was having at his father's house, He was glad that Michael kept his end of the bargain, & they were spending time together, Cause it was important to find out exactly where he came from, & all about his past. The Young Man was making sure that his father's house was still in perfect order, & secured.

 

The Foundation Leader asked, "How are you doing son ?", he was concerned that the young man was taking on too much with work, & all **_F.L.A.G.'s_** duties, Mike smiled, & said, "I am doing fine, Dad, Everything is quiet on the home front, So, I actually get to spend this time with you, & relax in the process, It's a win-win, How about you ?", He asked with concern etched in his voice. "I am fine, Son," Michael said without hesitation, Mike gave him a skeptical look, & didn't believe him for one second, that he said that.

 

" _Well_ , Fine as could be expected, I **_am_** so glad that you decided to give me a chance, I just wanted to make up for so much lost time between us, Thank you for suggesting this", The Elder Knight was smiling,  & felt so happy for the first time in a really long time. "I am glad, Dad, I am sorry for the way that I acted the last time, I also wanted to thank you for not slamming the door in my face". Michael nodded, & they continued on with their work.

 

After they were done, They had lunch together, & Michael cleared his throat, which made Mike look up, & give him his full attention, The Former F.L.A.G. Driver said with a bit of sadness in his voice, "Mike, I **_am_** _so_ sorry for what happened to you in your life, Especially with your mom,  & her getting shot. Never doubted that I didn't want you, Okay ?, I did, But, It wasn't safe with me, I thought you would be happy with your mom", The Young Hotshot Driver nodded, & understood finally of where his father was coming from.

 

Mike knew how much his dad loved his mother, He was head over hells in love, He made sure to send child support, so he was taken care of. He said, "It's okay, Dad, I understand, The Violence couldn't be helped, Plus, It comes with the job, I don't hate you, I could never hate you". Michael smiled, & said emotionally, as he squeezed his son's hand lightly, "Thank you, Oh, Thank you", Mike felt like that they made progress, "Mom wouldn't want you to feel guilty, So stop it", Michael nodded, "I love you, Dad, This was the best ever, Thank you", "I love you too, Son", & they finished up their meal, & headed back upstairs.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
